


Stranded

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Car Trouble, Explicit Sexual Content, Keeping each other "warm", M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Everyone knows there's only one sure-fire way to stay warm when you're stranded in the middle of nowhere with your boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend is currently mad as hell at you.Formerly chapter 8 of WordsandWonder's Holdiay Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mudman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/gifts).



> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

“You’re mad.” Kid chanced a glance at his raven-haired boyfriend, who was staring out his window in stony silence. Not a good sign.

“No I’m not,” Law argued coldly. “Why would I be?”

“I dunno! I never know what sets your moody ass off,” Kid grunted irritatedly, fingers clenched tight around the steering wheel as he pulled onto a dirt road to take the shortcut home Law had mapped out for them. 

“I assure you, nothing has set off my moody ass,” Law sniped venomously, clearly pissed. Great.

“I thought it went well,” Kid argued, stabbing in the dark to try and figure out what the hell had his boyfriend going glacial on him. “Did someone say somethin’ when I was getting drinks? Cuz just tell me who and I’ll kick their ass.”

Law gave him an incredulous side-eye and arched a dark eyebrow. “Hmm, now that would be interesting to see, considering you would be kicking your  _ own  _ ass.”

“Wait,  _ I _ said something? The fuck did  _ I _ say?” Kid’s brow furrowed deeper as he wracked his brain, trying to figure out what the hell he could have said to make the surgeon so mad. 

“I don’t know,  _ friend _ . Maybe you should think a little harder.”

Oh. Right. He’d introduced Law to everyone at that ten-year reunion as his “friend.” Oops.

“Look, Law, I-”

“Save it, Eustass.”

“It just slipped out! I was nervous!”

Law shook his head, rolling his eyes and cranking up the heat in the car. “No one brings another person to their high school reunion as just a “friend,” Eustass. Everyone in that gaudy gymnasium knew I was your boyfriend. Except, apparently, you.”

“I was  _ nervous _ , damnit! I haven’t seen those people since I graduated, back when I was a punk kid going nowhere fast. I wanted to show them I made something of myself.”

“And I  _ support _ that, which is why I agreed to come when you made it clear it was important to you,” the doctor seethed. “If you didn’t want to come out to all of them that’s fine, I remember how hard it was coming out to my peers and I would never judge you for that. But in that case you really should have let me stay home instead of dragging me along and humiliating me!”

That seemed like a bit of an overreaction to Kid, but then again, most of what pissed Law off seemed like an overreaction to him. “I mean, I don’t think-”

“No, you don’t,” Law cut him off, returning his petulant gaze to the trees whizzing past, his body language clearly signaling that this discussion was over until Kid was ready to apologize. 

Whatever. If the doc wanted to be a stubborn asshole about something like this, then that was just fucking fine, wasn’t it? Kid had fun at the reunion once his jitters had died down a little bit, and he wasn’t gonna let Law being a prick ruin it. So what if he’d chickened out? Why did his stupid former classmates need to know his romantic business, anyway? And also fuck Law, people took friends to their high school reunions all the time, probably. He hadn’t meant to humiliate Law, and at this point in their relationship he should damn well know it. Firmly resolved to let the doctor stew in his anger as long as he fucking liked, Kid reaches down to crank up the radio. And that’s when he saw something that was about to make this night a whole helluva lot worse.

“Uh, hey Law?”

“What?” the man snapped.

“What’s the gas station situation on this little shortcut?” Kid asked, attempting to sound nonchalant even as he kept his eyes glued to the road, as if not looking at his partner would somehow lessen the power of his rage.

“Why,” the doctor demanded slowly, “would you need to go to a gas station, Eustass? I distinctly remember you telling me that you ‘filled the damn tank already,’ because you’re ‘not a fucking moron,’ and finishing by suggesting that if I was going to do an impression of your mother I could at least cook you dinner. I’m not remembering having this conversation with some other  _ friend,  _ am I?”

Kid ran a hand roughly through his disheveled hair. “Okay, first of all, fuck off with the “friend” shit, already. And second, I might have been exaggerating a little when I said all that.”

“How much is a little?”

“I may have gone to the gas station and gone in to buy a lottery ticket and run into Bonney and I may have gotten distracted and forgotten to get gas. And we may now be running on … fumes …” Kid trailed off as the car emphasized his words by sputtering to a stop in the middle of the road. Lovely. Just perfect.

“Eustass, this had better be a joke. It is  _ freezing  _ out here! And there isn’t a gas station for at least thirty miles!”

Kid was very tempted to ask what the hell kind of shortcut took them anywhere that was thirty miles from the nearest gas station, but he bit his tongue at the murderous expression on his partner’s face. “So … uh … guess we should call for help?”

“I guess we should, yes,” Law hissed dangerously as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Hey, wait, where are you going?”

Law ignored the redhead and clambered over the console into the back seat. After rooting around for a moment he yanked a blanket free from beneath the driver’s side and wrapped himself up in it, glaring at Kid challengingly. Under normal circumstances the man would have been slightly subdued by the intensity of that glare, but right now all Kid could think was that his boyfriend looked like an exceptionally disgruntled burrito, and it was taking everything he had not to laugh.

“What the hell are you doing, doc?” he finally managed with a straight face.

“Unless someone can get here very very fast it is about to become very very cold in here, Eustass, and I for one would like to be prepared for that.”

Shit, Kid hadn’t thought about that. It was the dead of winter  _ and _ it was the middle of the night, so there was no sunlight to help warm them. Fuck. He pulled out his phone and dialed Killer’s number, hoping the blonde hadn’t left the reunion yet.

“Hey,” the man answered, sounding oddly out of breath.

“Hey, you leave the thing yet?”

“Uh … not exactly.”

Kid frowned. What kind of weird ass answer was that? Plus there was an awful lot of rustling on the other end of the line. “Dude … are you … hooking up right now?”

“... kinda.”

“Jesus christ, then why the fuck did you pick up? You know what, don’t answer that. Look, how long you gonna be? Cuz Law and I kinda ran out of gas and we’re stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere. I’m not trying to cock-block you, but it’s kinda fucking freezing.”

“I mean, I can bring you some gas but … ah, uhm, I’m gonna, you know … finish up here.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you fuckin’ perv. We’re about thirty minutes drive from the school, how soon you think you can get here?”

“Forty-fi - ah! Shit, okay! About an hour? Yeah, about an hour.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m hanging up now. I’ll text you the route we took. See you soon.”

“Mm-hm. Bye.”

Kid hung up the phone and tossed it into the vacated passenger seat with a huff of disdain. It was already starting to cool down in the car, he could see his breath puffing out like a little cloud with every exhale. “Killer’ll be here in about an hour,” he informed his cocooned boyfriend.

“Very well. Come back here, then.”

Kid, who had been picking at his nail polish, glanced up in surprise. “Really? I thought you were pissed.”

“I  _ am _ pissed,” Law agreed. “But not so much that I want you to freeze to death. You can share my blanket.”

Kid wasn’t about to turn that down, so he eagerly climbed into the rear of the car and immediately curled up around the tattooed man, reaching for the edge of the fleece.

Law snatched the fabric out of Kid’s grasp. “First take off your coat,” he instructed.

“What? Why?” Kid asked, gripping his winter jacket possessively. It was getting colder by the minute and he really didn’t want to be stripping off precious layers.

“Because the whole point of sharing a blanket back here is to also share body heat, and your coat is trapping all your heat inside. So take it off.”

Kid wasn’t at all convinced that was a real thing, but Law was usually right about stuff, so he dutifully removed the article of clothing and tugged the blanket and Law closer to his body. “There, that better?”

The doctor made that delightful almost purring noise he always made when he was satisfied and Kid bit back a grin. “Hey, you know what else might help us stay warm?”

Law rolled his head on Kid’s shoulder to glower up at him. “If you’re about to suggest intercourse I’m kicking you back into the front seat.”

Kid ignored the threat and let his hand slip under Law’s shirt, scratching gently up his spine as he grinned lecherously down at the other. “Aw c’mon. Killer’s not gonna be here for an hour, this road is completely deserted, and you and I are stranded out here with nothing better to do.”

Law shivered, and Kid wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from arousal, but he pulled his lover closer anyway. The raven-haired man continued to scowl, but adjusted so he was straddling Kid’s lap, twining his fingers through thick, flaming red hair and brushing their lips together in a barely-there kiss that had Kid stretching after him for more.

“I’m still mad,” Law reminded him, even as he began to unzip Kid’s pants.

“I know.”

“I’m only doing this because I’m cold,” he insisted, working the fly down on his own pants next.

“Absolutely.”

“You’re still in trouble when we get home,” he warned, freeing Kid’s rapidly hardening cock from its confines and stroking it together with his own in one hand.

“Uh-huh. Sure thing, sweetheart. Ah, fuck that’s good, just like that, Law.” Kid pressed his forehead against Law’s neck, licking and sucking at the hint of exposed skin there as the man increased his pace. 

Since Law’s hand was busy jerking them both off, Kid allowed his to wander his lover’s body instead, slipping under his shirt and over his flat stomach, loving how the muscles there jumped under the delicate tracing of his fingers. He moved them higher, knowing how sensitive Law’s pierced nipples were, and began fiddling with the first ring he found, tugging gently and relishing in the fresh wave of moans it drew from the doctor. 

Kid had nearly forgotten that Law’s other hand was fisted in his hair, but when he brought his lips down to mouth at the other’s nipple ring through his shirt, Law nearly tore some strands out of his head with how hard he jerked. Kid groaned and doubled his efforts even as he began thrusting against Law’s hand and dick, loving the sensation but craving more.

The hand in his hair once again gripped tight to maneuver his mouth away from Law’s chest. He opened his mouth to protest, but two fingers being roughly shoved against his tongue silenced his argument. 

“Suck,” Law commanded, golden eyes glinting dangerously, as if daring Kid to complain.

Luckily, Kid was too busy imagining what use Law could have for sloppy, spit soaked fingers to do anything but eagerly follow the order as Law released their dicks to struggle out of his jeans.

“Ow! Shit,” the man cursed, rubbing his head where he’d bashed it on the roof of the car.  He pushed his fingers more forcefully into Kid’s mouth with a snarl. “I  _ hate _ car sex.”

Kid took it in stride, humming a little at the rough treatment. Law obviously didn’t hate it  _ that  _ much, because the next moment he was removing his fingers and reaching behind himself.

“I hope you enjoy this, Eustass, because as your  _ friend _ I can’t see you getting some for quite a while after this.”

Kid growled in frustration, wishing Law would just get over that already, but said nothing. He was more interested in returning his attention to playing with the man’s jewelry under his shirt. 

“Although, I’m not sure how many of your friends would be willing to do  _ this _ ,” Law admitted as he swiftly positioned Kid’s swollen cock at his entrance and sank down.

Both men moaned loudly at the feeling, the sound seeming louder in the small space. The sudden move had been unexpected, and Kid had to take a moment to adjust to the pleasure streaking up his spine. Fuck. Feeling Law’s feverish body straining against him as the surgeon demanded he just fucking move already was almost more than he could take. Between the indescribable heat and delicious tightness of his partner, Kid was losing his battle for self control.

Waiting was apparently not something Law intended to tolerate, though, as he began grinding in short circular motions, doing his best to create friction while still keeping Kid as deep inside as possible. 

“Don’t just sit there, Eustass,  _ fuck me _ ,” he ordered insistently, nipping at Kid’s lips to emphasize his point.

The twinge of pain brought Kid back to his senses. Using Law’s body for leverage, he began easing out of him, only to slide back in at a quick pace, unable to hold back a groan at how deep he was, how good it felt. Law began aiding him as best he could in the limited space, adding a teasing rock to his motions that lit Kid’s nerve endings on fire. 

He realized vaguely that at some point Law had begun stroking himself off, which was fine with Kid. He had more than enough to focus on just manipulating Law’s body and trying not to come too early. 

When he felt like he could no longer hold his orgasm at bay, Kid bent down to deliver one last, sharp bite to Law’s nipple, causing the man to arch beautifully against him, crying out as he came over his own hand and on both their shirts. The way he tugged Kid’s hair as he shuddered through his release was enough to send the taller man over the edge, and he pulled the doctor in for a bruising kiss as he came as well.

“Well,” Kid panted once he had pulled out and calmed down enough to form a coherent thought. “I think we managed to warm the car up a little.”

Law glanced over at the completely fogged window and chuckled lightly. “I suppose we did.” He slumped forward and pressed his cold nose into the crook of Kid’s neck.

“Hey!”

“Consider it part of your punishment,” the raven-haired man murmured unsympathetically.

Kid rolled his eyes, not that Law could see it, and wrapped his arms around the man. “Fine. Although I think  _ that _ should earn me at least a few points toward forgiveness.”

“We shall see,” Law replied archly. ( _ Translation: no way in hell you’re off the hook that easy you bastard.)  _

Angry or not, Law still snuggled close against Kid and closed his eyes, mumbling something mostly incoherent about how Kid was a good heater, and before Kid knew it the man was snoring lightly into his chest. Pulling the blanket more tightly around the both of them, Kid decided to join his boyfriend in sleep. And if Killer found them disheveled and partially clothed with cum sticking their shirts together? Well, he could consider it payback for answering the phone while he was getting head or whatever it was he was doing. 

Kid pressed a kiss to Law’s midnight locks and smiled. Overall, even though they were stranded and cold, there were definitely worse ways to spend an evening. 


End file.
